Love Can Change Lives
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Ash and Evil Ash go at it the night before Ash leaves on his journey, something will make them wish that they never did it when a shocking result comes from it. Malevolentshipping. Mpreg.
1. Playing With Love!

** don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Playing With Love!**

Ash Ketchum was sitting with his boyfriend, Evil Ash, in his bedroom talking before Ash had to leave tomorrow morning on a journey around the Kanto region gyms again for the Champion League.

"So Ash. Wanna try something new?" asked Evil Ash, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Ash, before being pulled into a kiss.

"Let's have a night that we won't forget." replied Evil Ash, pulling Ash on top of him before flipping the boy onto his back while they kissed.

In the midst of kissing each other, their clothes were gone and now they were just kissing each other while being in their birthday suits.

Then, Evil Ash and Ash made love and they had to keep quiet so Ash's mother wouldn't hear them.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

The boys were lying down in bed together after having sex.

"That…was…amazing." panted Ash as he cuddled up next to Evil Ash.

"Yeah. Time for you to get some sleep so that you can be ready to leave tomorrow for the Champion League." said Evil Ash, kissing Ash.

"Yeah." said Ash, agreeing with the boy before they fell asleep together.

_(The Next Morning)_

Brock and Misty rang the doorbell and Ash got the door.

"Hey, Brock and Misty. Come on in." said Ash inviting them in.

"Hey, Ash, Evil Ash, and Mrs. Ketchum. Ready to go, Ash?" asked Misty after her and Brock said the first part in unison.

"Yep. See ya, Evil Ash and Mom!" said Ash, grabbing his backpack before they headed off.

"Do you think he'll be ok out there?" asked Evil Ash worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He's got Brock and Misty with him." replied Mrs. Ketchum before heading back inside the house.

"Ok." said Evil Ash before following Ash's mother.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my new fic! More chapters to come! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. What's Going On With Ash!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the doctor. Just use your imagination to what he looks like.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's Going On With Ash!**

A month had gone by and Ash got the Shine Badge from the Viridian City Gym and Ash was having terrible dreams for the past couple of weeks.

He kept dreaming about being close to his death and almost dying before waking up with sweat dripping down his face and panting.

He would try to go back to sleep, but those dreams always haunted him before falling asleep.

He also had some problem where he couldn't keep the dinner from the night before down in the mornings.

He made sure that Brock and Misty didn't know so that they wouldn't worry about him, but what will happen next will make them really worried about him.

_(The Next Day)_

They were walking to Pewter City with Ash at the end when he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach that he couldn't shake.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach and collapsed.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu worried about its trainer and also getting the others' attentions.

"Ash! Are you ok?" asked Misty, looking down at her friend.

"I don't think SO!" replied Ash as the pain intensified before passing out from the pain.

"Ash!" yelled Brock and Misty in unison as they went to check on him.

"Is he alright?" asked Misty worriedly.

"I'm not sure. We have to get him to a hospital immediately." said Brock, handing Misty his backpack and picking Ash up and putting him on his back.

They ran to the Pewter City Hospital to make sure that their friend was going to be alright.

_(At The Pewter City Hospital)_

They arrived at the hospital and a nurse immediately brought a gurney out and took the raven-haired boy back into the Emergency Room to have a doctor check him out.

The doctor took a look at him and found that he was suffering from bad stomach cramps and that's what made him pass out.

"Nurse Joy, can you bring in a ultrasound machine? I want to know why he's suffering from the cramps." asked the doctor, who looked at the part-time nurse, Nurse Joy.

"Be right back." replied Nurse Joy, leaving and bringing back the ultrasound machine.

"Now, let's see what's causing him the stomach cramps." said the doctor, raising Ash's shirt to expose the soft skin on his belly and applying the cool gel.

He put the wand on Ash's stomach and gasped in shock after a few minutes of looking around inside the boy's stomach.

"That can't be!" said the doctor in disbelief as he looked at the screen.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Nurse Joy, worryingly.

"Nurse Joy, somehow, this boy is one month pregnant." replied the doctor, causing her to scream and leave the room.

"Nurse Joy! Darn it. Now that I know what's wrong, I can take care of your pain, young man." said the doctor, calling after Nurse Joy before looking back at the raven-haired boy.

The doctor gave him some pain medication before going back and seeing how Nurse Joy was.

Once he made sure that she was alright, he asked her if she could take the raven-haired boy into a room while he talked to the boy's friends and she agreed.

_(Back With Brock And Misty)_

They were waiting for word on how their friend was when the doctor came out.

"How is he, doctor?" asked Misty.

"He's fine. He's resting right now and you can go back and see him." replied the doctor, having them follow him back to see their friend.

He left them alone with their friend while he tried to figure out a way to tell them about the news.

As they walked into the room, Ash was waking up and found his friends looking down at him.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" asked Brock, hoping that their friend was alright.

"I'm feeling better than before. Did the doctor say what was wrong with me?" asked Ash, sitting up.

"No. He hasn't told us yet. He said to let him know when you're awake and he'll tell us then once you're dressed as well." replied Misty.

"Well, you can get him because I'm getting dressed now." said Ash, going into the bathroom to get his clothes on.

Brock nodded and left to get the doctor and it wasn't long before he returned with the doctor following him.

"So what's wrong with me, doctor?" asked Ash, looking at the doctor.

"Ash, you were suffering from bad stomach cramps." replied the doctor, looking at the trio.

"But only women should feel them." said Misty, knowing what the doctor meant.

"I know, but apparently, Ash is special. Very special." said the doctor, causing Ash to get worried.

"So what caused the stomach cramps?" asked Brock.

"Come on, doctor. You can tell it to me straight." said Ash, wanting to know what was wrong with him.

"Ash, I'm not sure how this happened, but you're one month pregnant." said the doctor, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"W-What?! No. This can't be happening!" said Ash, falling to his knees and holding his head.

"It's going to be alright, Ash. Your mom and Evil Ash will understand everything." said Misty, trying to reassure him while Brock helped the boy back onto the bed.

"Mom might understand, but I'm not sure about Evil Ash." said Ash, shaking his head with a hand on it.

"I know. How about we go to the Pokemon Center and get a good night's sleep before you go for your gym battle tomorrow?" said Brock, changing the subject so that Ash could get his mind off of everything.

"Yeah. I need to clear my head before tomorrow." said Ash, getting up from the bed and heading to the Pokemon Center with his friends.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They got a room and went to grab something to eat before they went to bed, but Ash was still awake with a hand placed on his stomach and looked up at the bed above him.

"I can't believe that this seriously happened to me." said Ash, causing Misty and Brock to look at him.

"Ash, I don't want to be mean or anything, but go to sleep! We can figure this out in the morning." said Misty, sitting up and looking at him.

"Yeah!" said Brock, looking down at their friend and agreeing with Misty.

"Alright. See ya in the morning." said Ash, closing his eyes and falling asleep soon after.

_(In The Morning)_

Once they ate their breakfast, Ash figured he might as well call his mom and boyfriend to tell them about everything.

His mom answered cheerily as she was happy to see her son again after a month of being on the road.

"Hey, mom. Can you grab Evil Ash? I need to tell you both something." said Ash, trying not to sound nervous.

"Sure. Evil Ash! Ash is on the phone!" said Mrs. Ketchum, calling Evil Ash and he came over quickly.

"Hey, Ash! How are you?" said Evil Ash, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Pretty good, but I have something to tell you two. Here goes nothing. I'm…pregnant…with Evil Ash's baby." said Ash, sighing and bracing himself for the blow up from the both of them.

His mom and boyfriend just looked at him in surprise without saying a word.

"Mom? Evil Ash? Are you two ok?" asked Ash, worried about what they're thinking.

"That's wonderful, Ash! I knew you were special for that one reason!" said Mrs. Ketchum, smiling.

"Thanks, mom." said Ash, closing his eyes and trying to ignore what his mother just said.

"Well, I'm gonna get off, but Evil Ash wants to hang up with you. Bye, honey!" said Mrs. Ketchum, leaving the screen.

"Bye, mom." said Ash, before she left the two alone.

"Ash, I just want you to know that I will do anything to help you when you have our baby. I love you. Bye." said Evil Ash, smiling before turning the videophone off.

"Oh, Evil Ash. I love you too. Bye." said Ash, smiling before getting off the phone.

He returned to where Misty and Brock were waiting for him.

"How did they take it?" asked Misty.

"They took it better than what I expected." replied Ash, smiling.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Brock, wondering if they have to part already.

"Well, I want to get all of the badges, but there won't be a Champion League until next year." replied Ash, thinking of a plan.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ash." said Misty, agreeing with him.

"What sounds like a great idea?" asked a voice coming up behind them.

"He's going to compete in the Champion League next year." replied Brock as they turned around.

"Tracey!" said Ash, Brock, and Misty in unison as they saw Tracey.

"Hey, guys. Thought I would join you since my vacation is due." said Tracey.

"Nice to have you on board." said Ash.

"Thanks. So why are you going to do the Champion League next year instead of this year?" asked Tracey curiously.

"Well, um, that's a long story. Evil Ash and I went at it…" replied Ash, blushing slightly before trailing off because he knew that Tracey knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, Ash! How could you?!" said Tracey, surprised and mad at the same time, causing Ash to lower his head and cover his eyes with the bill of his hat.

"Tracey, stop it!" said Misty, trying to make her raven-haired friend feel better.

"Why? Because he's pregnant!" said Tracey angrily before looking at how silent Ash was.

"Ash, is it true?" said Tracey, feeling bad for getting mad at the boy.

A tear dripped down Ash's cheek before he ran off.

"It's true, Tracey!" said Ash, running back to the room and slamming the door shut.

"Tracey, why did you have to do that to him?" asked Misty, looking at him.

"Because I wasn't expecting to hear that my friend was pregnant." said Tracey, looking at her.

"Enough you two. Let's go see how Ash is." said Brock, breaking up the fight and heading toward their room.

Misty knocked on the door.

"Ash, can we talk to you?" asked Misty softly.

"No. I don't want to see or talk to anyone." said Ash, sniffing a little while he continued to cry.

"Can you at least listen to us?" asked Brock.

"Maybe…" said Ash, trying to calm himself down.

"Ash, listen. I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to be mad. I was surprised that my friend was pregnant and I want to be here helping you." said Tracey, apologizing for everything.

They heard the door open and they saw a tear-stained Ash standing in the doorway.

"It's ok, Tracey. I'm sorry about everything too." said Ash, wiping the last of his tears away.

"Now that that's settled, how about we go and get your second badge?" said Brock.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Ash, heading out of the Pokemon Center for the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Next couple of chapters should be up within the week. I might try and get some writing/typing done today, but I have a wedding to go to. So we'll see what happens. Plus I'm updating on a Saturday instead of a Sunday! Yay! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Leaving!

**Forgot to put this in the first chapter:**

**Ash: 17**

**Misty: 18**

**Brock: 20**

**Tracey: 19**

**Evil Ash: 18**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leaving!**

Another month has passed by and Ash winning the Truth Badge from the Pewter Gym and the group has found themselves in Cerulean City relaxing before Ash's gym battle in a small cafe.

Misty was thinking of a way to tell the others something before deciding on how to tell them.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." said Misty, looking down at her soda before looking at the guys.

"What is it, Misty?" asked Brock, curiously.

"I'm going to stay here because my vacation was only for two months." replied Misty sadly.

"Can't you get an extension?" asked Ash, hopeful of Misty stay with them.

"Listen, Ash. I can't. I don't trust my sisters in charge of the gym too long." replied Misty, shooting down Ash's hopes.

"That's ok, Misty. I understand completely about the gym duties." said Brock, speaking up.

"Same here." said Ash and Tracey in unison.

"Thanks, guys. Now let's head on over to the Cerulean Gym for me to have my battle with Ash for the Heart Badge as a farewell gift from me." said Misty, smiling before they left for the gym.

_(At The Cerulean City Gym)_

"Daisy! Lily! Violet! I'm home!" yelled Misty as they entered the gym.

"Misty!" said Daisy, Lily, and Violet in unison as they came from the battlefield.

"Hey, Daisy, Lily, and Violet." said the three guys in unison as they saw her sisters.

"So, like, are you ready to, like, go back to, like work, Misty?" asked Daisy, looking at her sister.

"Yep and I have my first opponent right here." said Misty, motioning to Ash.

"That's awesome, Misty. Good luck against her, Ash. She's pretty tough." said Violet, looking at her sister before looking at Ash.

"Thanks, Violet." said Ash.

"I'll be the referee." said Lily, leading the way to the battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Ash and Misty got into their battle positions while Lily stood on the sidelines.

"This match between Misty, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked Lily, looking between Ash and Misty.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Misty in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Starmie!"

"Go Sceptile!"

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The Leaf Blade hit Starmie hard before knocking it out.

"Starmie's unable to battle. Sceptile's the winner!"

"Go Gyarados! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!"

The Hydro Pump and the Bullet Seed collided, causing both Gyarados and Sceptile to receive damage.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

"Sceptile, Solarbeam!"

The Hyper Beam and the Solarbeam collided in mid-air before knocking both Gyarados and Sceptile out.

"Gyarados and Sceptile are both unable to battle! It's a tie!"

"Go Corsola!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail to knock them down!"

The Iron Tail knocked the Spike Cannon back at Corsola and it receives some damage from the attack.

"Corsola, Tackle!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

The Tackle was stopped completely as the Volt Tackle hit Corsola hard enough to knock it out.

"Corsola's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" said Lily, motioning to Ash.

"Great job, Corsola. Take a nice, long rest." said Misty, returning Corsola to its pokeball.

"Great job, Pikachu! We did it!" said Ash, hugging Pikachu.

"Great job and battle, Ash, and to prove that you've won here at the Cerulean Gym, I give you the Heart Badge." said Misty, handing the Heart Badge to Ash.

"Thanks, Misty. Alright! We won the Heart Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose after winner a badge.

"No problem, Ash. Just make sure that you take care of yourself and the baby too." said Misty in a whisper with the last part.

"Oh I will, Misty." said Ash, smiling before hugging Misty.

"Thanks for being there for me when I needed it." said Ash, during the hug.

"No problem, Ash. Just don't do anything that could jeopardize your life." said Misty as they let go of the hug.

Before he could answer, the gym's roof collapsed almost on top of them, but it sent Ash flying a little from the others and once he landed he knew something was wrong with him, but he couldn't figure it out because he fell unconscious from the landing.

Misty tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't come to.

"Ash? Ash! Guys, I think Ash is unconscious." said Misty, looking the Brock and Tracey.

"Oh no! What do we do?" said Tracey, looking down at Ash's unconscious figure.

"Well, we're going to need someone to keep an eye on Ash while two of us battle Team Rocket." said Brock, coming up with a plan.

"As much as I would love to get revenge on Team Rocket for doing this to Ash, I'll keep an eye on him." said Misty, looking down at the raven-haired boy.

"Ok, Misty." said Brock and Tracey in unison as they turned around to fight Team Rocket.

"Go Steelix!" said Brock, throwing Steelix's pokeball.

"Go Scyther!" said Tracey, doing the same.

"Steelix, Dragon Breath!"

"Scyther, Cut!"

The Dragon Breath and the Cut stopped Team Rocket from going anywhere, which surprised them.

They were wondering what happened to the raven-haired boy until they saw him lying unconscious with Misty watching over him.

Before Brock and Tracey could tell Steelix and Scyther to attack, Pikachu stepped in and gave Team Rocket a big Thunderbolt.

"PIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUU!" said Pikachu while giving a Thunderbolt to Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" yelled Jessie, James, and Meowth in unison.

Ash was slowly wake him when Brock and Tracey came back to check on him.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?" asked Ash still on the ground.

"Oh, not a lot. Just Pikachu shocking the heck out of Team Rocket." replied Misty happily.

"Wow. That's my partner. Maybe I should get UP!" said Ash, sitting up and trying to stand, only to fall back onto his butt and clutch his stomach.

"Ash! Are you alright?" asked Misty, worried about her friend.

"I-I don't know. I think I landed the wrong way and gave the baby a jump." replied Ash in pain.

"Ash, why don't you lie down again until Misty can find some aspirin for the pain?" asked Brock.

"Ok." replied Ash, lying back down and feeling the pain diminish greatly.

"Ok. I'll be right back." said Misty, going to find some aspirin.

"So how was the fight?" asked Ash, trying to keep his mind off the pain.

"It was good. Brock battled with Steelix and I battled with Scyther Until Pikachu had enough of seeing you hurt and blasted Team Rocket away with Thunderbolt." replied Tracey, happy to see his friend back to normal.

"Leave it to Pikachu to always defend me." said Ash, smiling as he thought of how Pikachu always protected him.

Before long, Misty came back with some aspirin and Ash took it, which relieved some pain for him.

"Feeling better?" asked Brock.

"Yeah." said Ash with a hand on his stomach.

"_For now at least."_ thought Ash as he gently rubbed his belly.

"Then we should head back to the Pokemon Center and get some food before we head to bed." said Tracey as Brock helped Ash up.

"That's a great idea, Tracey. What do you think, Ash?" asked Brock as they looked at the boy.

"I think that's a great idea." said Ash in a pained voice while clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Misty, worryingly.

"Either it's my stomach wanting food or the baby wanting me to lie down for a while." replied Ash, still in pain.

"It's probably both since you both had a long day." replied Tracey.

"Well, let's go and eat first and then, you can go and lie down." said Brock.

"Ok. See you, Misty." said Ash as they were leaving.

"Bye Ash, Brock, and Tracey!" said Misty as she called after them.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

After eating a little something, Ash went back to the room that they shared and laid down for a while to relax, but Tracey was talking to Brock about something important.

"Tracey, I can't believe that you want to leave Ash and I alone, especially when he's like this." said Brock, shocked at the news.

"Sorry! Ok! Professor Oak only gave me a month's off before I had to come back." said Tracey, explaining why he had to leave so early.

"Well, that's ok, but you might want to tell Ash goodbye so that he doesn't think that it was because he's pregnant." said Brock, trying to make sure that Tracey stayed on good terms with their friend.

"Ok, Brock. See you for the birth." said Tracey, heading to say goodbye to Ash.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

"Ash, are you awake?" asked Tracey as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake, Tracey. Come on in." replied Ash as Tracey opened the door.

"Ash, I just came in to say goodbye." said Tracey as Ash sat up on his bed.

"Why are you…No. No, you can't!" said Ash, realizing what was going on.

"Ash, don't think it's because you're pregnant. Professor Oak only gave me a month for my vacation." said Tracey, reassuring Ash.

"Ok. I guess that is a acceptable goodbye." said Ash, smiling.

"And don't worry. Professor Oak and I will be there when you birth this little one." said Tracey, looking at Ash's belly before looking back up at his friend's face.

Before Tracey knew it, Ash had hugged him for his own reason.

"Ash, why did you just do that?" asked Tracey, looking down at his friend.

"Because I know that everyone that I've told will be there for the birth." said Ash, smiling with a hand on his stomach.

"Ok. See you later." said Tracey before leaving Ash to rest some more.

"Ok. See you later." said Ash, heading over to the bed to lie down again.

After Tracey left, Brock stayed up for a couple of hours, waiting for Ash to fall into a deep sleep so that he wouldn't wake him up.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

After a couple of hours, Brock finally went to bed with Ash in one of his deeper sleeps.

Brock was wondering how long they could continue to keep traveling with Ash already starting to show a little before being overcome by sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Next chapter should be out soon! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Coming Back!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Coming Back!**

As another month passed by, Ash and Brock are relaxing in a park in Vermilion City with Ash getting some looks at people.

"Brock, I feel like I was just dumped by my friends." said Ash, avoiding eye contact with people.

"You haven't. You know they had to get back to work and they will be there for the birth as well." said Brock, looking over at Ash.

"I guess you're right. Can we go to the Pokemon Center? I don't want people to think that I'm a guy that just gained a lot of weight for no reason." asked Ash, looking over at Brock before glancing down at his stomach.

"Sure. Let's go." replied Brock as they got up and went to the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They had just gotten a room when Nurse Joy told Ash that he had a package from home and they went to their room for him to open it.

"Who's it from, Ash?" asked Brock, curiously looking the package over.

"It's from…Evil Ash. It says, "I thought that you might need a new set of clothing since the baby's been growing. Enjoy. Love, Evil Ash." said Ash, surprised as he read the note.

"Well, you haven't looked like you've been comfortable in your clothes now." said Brock, looking at Ash's original clothing.

"Yeah. You're right. Do you mind if I go change?" asked Ash, pulling out his Advanced clothing.

"Go ahead. I have a change of clothing as well from home." said Brock, pulling out his Advanced clothing too.

Ash nodded before heading into the bathroom to change while Brock changed in the room.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

Ash came out of the bathroom with a sigh as he felt more comfortable in his clothing.

They saw each other and complimented each other before heading toward the dining area for something to eat for lunch.

"Hey, Ash and Brock." said two voices from behind them.

They turned around and saw May and Max standing behind them.

"May, Max, how are you?" asked Ash and Brock in unison.

"We're fine. What about you two?" replied May, looking at the two with Max.

"We're fine." replied Ash and Brock in unison.

"_As good as it can get with me."_ thought Ash about his current situation.

They talked for a little while before May and Max agreed to coming with them on their journey since they were taking a break from May's contests.

"Hey, Ash. You look different from before, but I can't put my finger on it." said Max, looking Ash over.

"Um…Brock, do you want to explain?" asked Ash, a little embarrassed about his situation.

"Are you sure?" asked Brock curiously.

"Yeah, since they will be traveling with us after all." replied Ash.

"Alright. Here goes nothing…" said Brock, trailing off before telling the siblings about Ash's pregnancy.

"WHAT?!" said May and Max in unison as they were shocked by the news.

"Ash, is everything that Brock just told us true?" asked May, holding her brother in her arms.

"Yeah or I wouldn't be stuck in this situation." replied Ash, laying a hand on his slightly distended belly.

"But, Ash, you're only 17 and Evil Ash is 18. How are you two going to raise a baby by yourselves?" asked May, looking at her friend.

"Well, Mom is already giving me advice on how to raise this little one and Evil Ash said that he would always be there for the baby and I so I guess I'm covered." replied Ash, looking at the siblings.

The siblings nodded before Brock broke the silence.

"How about we go to the gym and get your next badge, Ash?" asked Brock, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Sure. Let's go!" said Ash as they headed out of the Pokemon Center for the Vermilion City Gym.

_(At The Vermilion Gym)_

They walked in to find Lt. Surge talking with his referee about something before noticing the gang.

"Well, if it isn't Ash and Brock. How you've been?" asked Lt. Surge.

"We're fine. How about you?" asked Ash, looking up at the man.

"I'm good. You here for the Strength Badge?" asked Lt. Surge, looking over the gang.

"Yep." replied Ash, looking over at Pikachu with a smile on his face.

"Then let's head over to the battlefield." said Lt. Surge, leading the way to the battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As Ash and Lt. Surge took their places on either side of the battlefield, the referee stood in the middle of the battlefield on the side.

"This match between Lt. Surge, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, looking at the two trainers.

"Yeah." replied the two in unison.

"Then let the match begin!" said the referee, ringing a bell.

"Go Electabuzz!"

"Go Infernape!"

"Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!"

"Infernape, Flamethrower!"

The Thunderpunch was blown back by the Flamethrower, which caused Electabuzz a lot of damage.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

The Flare Blitz pushed the Thunder back and hit Electabuzz hard, knocking it out.

"Electabuzz's unable to battle. Infernape's the winner!"

"Go, Magneton! Magneton, Thunder!"

"Infernape, Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower was more powerful than the Thunder and instantly knocked Magneton out.

"Magneton's unable to battle. Infernape's the winner!"

"Go Raichu!"

"Infernape, Return. Go Donphan!"

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

"Donphan, Rollout!"

The Rollout stopped the Thunderbolt and hit Raichu hard, causing it a lot of damage.

"Raichu, Mega Kick!"

"Donphan, Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper Beam hit Raichu hard, knocking it out and causing the bell to ring one last time, indicating that the battle was over.

"Raichu's unable to battle. Donphan's the winner and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" said the referee, pointing to Ash.

"Great job, Ash, and to prove that you've won here at the Vermilion Gym, I give you the Strength Badge." said Lt. Surge, handing Ash the Strength Badge.

"Thanks, Lt. Surge. Alright! We got the Strength Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose.

The gang left the gym and they stood outside trying to figure out what to do next.

"What do we say that we head back to the Pokemon Center for some food?" asked Brock, looking at the others.

"We're in!" replied May and Max in unison, but Ash didn't answer.

"You ok, Ash?" asked Brock, looking the boy over.

"I don't feel so good…" said Ash before falling unconscious and he almost hit the ground because Brock caught him.

They rushed back to the Pokemon Center for Brock to look at the unconscious raven-haired boy.

_(At The Pokemon Center-A Few Minutes Later)_

Brock came out of the room and saw May and Max worried about their friend.

"How is he?" asked May worryingly.

"He'll be fine. He just collapsed because both him and the baby are exhausted." replied Brock, smiling as he closed the door to their room.

They left to get something to eat before they went to bed and noticed that Ash was cuddled up with Pikachu by his side as he slept.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I will finish this fic tomorrow and start a new one. I'm getting tired from everything I had to do today. Happy birthday to me!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Truth!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truth!**

A month went by and the gang found themselves in Saffron City for Ash's next gym badge.

They entered the Pokemon Center to relax a little before they went over to the gym for Ash to get his next badge.

"This bed feels amazing!" said Ash, lying down on his bed.

"Well, especially since we've been lying on the ground for a month now." said Max, lying down on his bed too before unpacking his stuff.

"But I don't think that you should be sleeping on the ground anymore, Ash." said May, looking at her friend as she noticed that his stomach had grown a little since a month ago.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash, looking up at her.

"Because you've gotten bigger and you're not always gonna be able to get up by yourself without hurting yourself or the baby." replied Brock, explaining to Ash about how much things are changing now.

"I guess you're right. I keep forgetting how much has changed since a few months ago." said Ash, placing a hand on his stomach before wincing as he felt the baby moving inside him.

"You ok, Ash?" asked Max, looking at the boy.

"Yeah. It's just the baby moving inside me. Wanna feel?" asked Ash, wincing at a nasty jab to his bladder.

The others nodded and gently laid their hands on his stomach and felt the baby move inside their friend.

They thanked him for letting them feel before he sat up and stood up.

"Wanna head to the gym? I'm ready to get my next badge." said Ash, stretching a little before looking at the others.

"Sure." replied the others in unison before they headed to the gym.

_(At The Saffron Gym)_

They entered the gym and saw Sabrina waiting for more challengers.

They chatted with each other before Sabrina's psychic senses made her notice that there was something off about Ash and found out that he was pregnant.

"Ash, you shouldn't be battling more than one pokemon now." said Sabrina, looking at Ash.

"Why? I just battled three pokemon a month ago." asked Ash, wondering why Sabrina said that.

"Because you're with child now." replied Sabrina, looking at Ash's stomach.

"How did you know?" asked Ash, placing a hand on his belly.

"Because I'm psychic." replied Sabrina.

"You're right. I forgot. I'm sorry, Sabrina." said Ash, apologizing for forgetting that she was psychic.

"Apology accepted. Now let's go and have our battle." said Sabrina, leading the way to the battlefield.

"Ok." said Ash as they headed to the battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Ash and Sabrina took their battle positions before she spoke.

"Ready to battle, Ash?" asked Sabrina, looking at him.

"Yeah!" replied Ash excitedly.

"Let's get this battle started. Go Kadabra!" said Sabrina, tossing a pokeball toward the field.

"Go Pikachu!"

"Kadabra, Psybeam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The Thunderbolt stopped the Psybeam and pushed it back and hitting Kadabra, who received a lot of damage from the Thunderbolt.

"Kadabra, Psychic!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

The Volt Tackle pushed through the Psychic and hit Kadabra hard, knocking it out quickly.

"That was a great battle and to prove that you have won here at the Saffron Gym, I give you the Mind Badge." said Sabrina, handing the Mind Badge to Ash.

"Thanks, Sabrina. Alright! We won the Mind Badge!" said Ash, posing like normal.

They soon headed back to the Pokemon Center to get some food and get ready for bed.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They finished eating and went back to their room to relax a while before heading to bed.

"That was a great dinner." said Brock.

"Mmmmhmmm." said May and Max in unison as they agreed with him, but he didn't hear anything from Ash.

"What did you think of dinner?" asked Brock, looking at their friend to find him fast asleep with a hand on his growing belly.

"I guess that he thought it was good." said Max, looking at their friend.

The three soon went to bed after a tough day for them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I will finish this fic tomorrow and start a new one. I'm getting tired from everything I had to do today. Happy birthday to me!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Revenge!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revenge!**

As another month came and went, the gang was getting close to Celadon City for Ash's next gym battle.

"Man, it feels good to have the Mind Badge now." said Ash excitedly.

"You should be, Ash. You've earned it." said May, agreeing with him.

"Thanks, May. Besides that, the baby's sleeping, which helps me travel happily. I don't think that there's anything that could happen on a great day like this." said Ash, placing a hand on his ballooning belly.

Just then, smoke started to pour out of nowhere on them.

"Great way to ruin our day, Ash!" said May, coughing because of the smoke.

"Sorry, May! I didn't mean to jinx us!" said Ash, coughing as well as he held his stomach.

Before long, Team Rocket showed up in front of them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the twerp and his friends. Looks like he's been putting some weight on to me." said Jessie, looking down at them.

"Team Rocket! You're gonna pay for doing this!" yelled Ash, looking up at the trio.

"Fat chance, loser!" said Meowth, smirking.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash, fighting the smoke.

Pikachu hit them hard with Thunderbolt, causing them to blast off quickly.

The gang heard a thud before the smoke cleared and found Ash on the ground passed out.

Brock went over to check on him and found that the baby's alright, but Ash was having a hard time breathing.

"We have to get him to a Pokemon Center for me to look at him better." said Brock, taking off his backpack and helping Ash onto his back.

The gang soon ran to Celadon City for them to check on Ash.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They quickly get a room and lie Ash down on a bed.

Brock examined him further and found that he had breathed in a lot of smoke, which was causing him to have a hard time breathing.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some oxygen." said Brock, leaving the room to get the oxygen that Ash needed.

He came back and hooked Ash up to it and within a few minutes, his breathing went back to normal and he started to wake up.

He asked what happened and Brock told him about inhaling too much smoke.

"It figures. They always have to ruin my life someway." said Ash, thinking about everything that Team Rocket did to him while he had the mask on.

"It's alright, Ash. Hopefully they won't ruin anything else." said May, reassuring him.

"Yeah." said Ash, relaxing as he could feel the oxygen filling his lungs again.

May and Max looked at each other before telling Ash that they had to continue to another city because of a contest being held there.

Ash nodded and understood before he went to sleep from the action that day.

Brock said bye to the siblings before going back into the room with Ash and waiting for him to wake up so that they could head to the gym for his next badge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I'm finally finishing this fic today and start a new one. Go check out Demons And Hosts! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. New Arrivals!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Arrivals!**

A month passed by and Ash and Brock were in Fuchsia City after Ash won the Flower Badge.

They were resting at the Pokemon Center when Ash received another package from home and found his Diamond and Pearl clothing inside.

Brock also received a package from home and found a change of clothes as well.

They both changed before meeting up with one of their old friends.

"Hey, guys." said Dawn, walking into the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, Dawn." said the boys in unison.

She asked if they minded if she joined them on their journey and they responded with 'sure'.

"Ash, what happened to you? You looked so good before and now, you just let yourself go." said Dawn, noticing how big his belly was.

"Well, It's kind of a long story." said Ash, gently rubbing his belly.

He told her about him and Evil Ash going at and finding out later on the journey that he was pregnant.

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening to you, but at least you get a baby out of this!" said Dawn happily.

"Thanks, Dawn." said Ash, wondering what got into Dawn.

He looked around and saw Kenny a few feet from the group.

"So you're pregnant, Ash? Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Kenny, looking at his friend as he overheard the conversation.

"Kenny, stop it or you're not gonna live and see tomorrow." said Dawn, stomping on Kenny's foot.

"Ow! I guess you're right. Sorry, Ash." said Kenny, holding his foot.

"It's alright, Kenny. I don't mind." said Ash, placing his hand on his aching back.

"Let's go and sit down while we catch up with each other." said Brock, noticing Ash's pain.

They went to their room and caught up with each other before Kenny left so he could explore the city a little more.

They soon headed to the dining area before heading to bed for the night before Ash went to the Fuchsia Gym tomorrow for his next badge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! I'm finally finishing this fic today and start a new one. Go check out Demons And Hosts! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Return of Rivals!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Return of Rivals!**

A month had come and gone for the gang to find themselves in a town along the way to Cinnabar City after Ash won the Poison Badge.

They were walking through the town a little before they found Gary and Paul there, talking with each other.

"Oh god. Not those two." mumbled Ash, looking at his two rivals.

Gary noticed him and they looked over at him.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy-boy and look, he's been hitting the sweets too hard like usual." said Gary, looking at how big Ash's stomach was.

"Oh, you mean just like your brain, Gary?" asked Ash, shooting back at him.

"Why you little…" said Gary, getting up and getting into Ash's face, but was brought away from him by Brock.

"Leave him be." said Brock, protecting his friend.

"Why? Because I know what he does with his boyfriend." said Gary, looking at Ash.

"Oh really? How about you shut up and leave us alone?" said Dawn, looking at Gary.

"Just let them go, Gary. They're not hurting anyone yet." said Paul, smiling a little as he thought about Gary being bruised.

"Fine, but you haven't won this war yet, Ketchum." said Gary, looking at his rival before leaving.

Ash just shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief before feeling some cramps in his belly.

He grabbed a hold of Brock and he helped the boy to the Pokemon Center and got some medicine for him to take.

"I guess the baby's stressed because of the whole confrontation I had with Gary and Paul today." said Ash, lying down and wincing every so often from the pain of a kick or a punch.

"Yeah." said Brock and Dawn in unison.

Eventually, the raven-haired boy found himself asleep once the baby settled down and Brock and Dawn joined him since they needed a break from everything that happened today.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! I'm finally finishing this fic today and start a new one. Go check out Demons And Hosts! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. So Close Yet So Far Away!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: So Close Yet So Far Away!**

As a month passed by, the gang was sitting in the Pokemon Center, trying to figure out what to do since Ash got his last badge, the Fire Badge, yesterday.

"Since we're so close to having Ash give birth next month, why don't we head on back to Pallet for him to give birth?" asked Dawn, suggesting an idea.

"That sounds like a great idea, Dawn. What do you think about that, Ash?" asked Brock, agreeing with Dawn's idea.

"Yeah. Let's head home so that I can wait for this little one to come." said Ash, a little depressed because he's going to miss the league this year.

Brock and Dawn picked up on this and tried to cheer him up.

"No need to worry, Ash. Everything will be just fine." said Dawn, cheering him up.

"I guess you're right. I know that I'll be able to get more training in while I'm waiting for next year to come." said Ash, cheering up.

Brock and Dawn were happy to see their friend back to normal despite being pregnant and getting ready to have his baby.

They soon ate a little something before heading to bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! I'm finally finishing this fic today and start a new one. Go check out Demons And Hosts! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. A New Face!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Aaron.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A New Face!**

The final month finally came and Ash was already in labor.

His mother and boyfriend were there helping him through it.

All of his friends were outside the room, waiting to find out how everything was going in there.

Before long, they were hearing him screaming as he pushed and they couldn't stand to hear their friend in so much pain.

After a couple of minutes, they heard Ash's baby crying.

Evil Ash walked out with a smile on his face.

"It's a boy." said Evil Ash, smiling through everything.

Ash sat there while holding his son and smiled at how beautiful he was.

"Welcome to the Ketchum family, Aaron." said Ash, snuggling up and loving on his son.

_(A Year Later)_

Ash finally entered in the Champion League and won it with Evil Ash and Aaron by his side.

Evil Ash proposed to him right there on the winner's spot and now they're married with another little one on the way.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! I'm finally finishing this fic today and start a new one. Go check out Demons And Hosts! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
